Te Quiero Conmigo
by Musa.DBZ
Summary: Hay personas que piensan que los celos significan una muestra de cariño, hay otras que no lo ven así, en una relación debe haber confianza. Pero… Eso era en una relación normal. El problema era que Nosotros no teníamos una relación "normal"; ni siquiera sé qué tipo de relación tenemos. ¿Qué éramos? ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que la quiero conmigo.
1. Chapter 1

"_**El amor es un estado divino que ayuda a vivir, la obsesión en cambio puede llegar a ser mortal" (Anónimo) **_

**Capítulo 1. El principio de un acertijo**

**Cabaña a las afueras de Cuernavaca 28 de Enero de 2013 15:34 **

El lugar donde hace unas horas había ocurrido una tragedia y donde los únicos protagonistas eran el amor y la obsesión estaba ahora lleno de policías, reporteros, Detectives del FBI y los médicos forenses. Todos estaban consternados por lo que se comentaba había pasado, miles de preguntas y escenas les pasaba por la mente pero no sabían con exactitud cuál era la correcta, ¿Celos quizás? ¿Venganza? ¿Odio? ¿Qué… qué era? ¿Qué pudo haber provocado esto?

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado aquí? – Pregunto una Detective del FBI al médico forense quien se encontraba revisando a la posible víctima del atentado.

-La verdad es que no, tengo varias hipótesis de lo que tal vez pudo haber ocurrido pero para que te las digo, necesito revisar bien los cuerpos, pero… de lo que estoy seguro es que el tipo estaba loco. La chica tiene siete cuchilladas y las muñecas y tobillos marcados, seguramente la tuvo atada y después la mato. – Concluyo levantándose.

Era una cabaña muy hermosa, como para dos recién casados; y estaba completamente limpia, sin rastro, sin duda el asesino sabía lo que hacía y no se andaba con estupideces.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerta?

-No mucho, un día a lo sumo.

-Ya veo. – La Detective veía con horror la escena, era claro que estaba acostumbrada a ver este tipo de casos todos los días sin descanso alguno, pero siempre había algo nuevo, cuando no era una muerte por asalto era un supuesto suicidio; ya nada la sorprendía hasta que hace unas semanas le habían asignado el caso especial de una desaparición de una joven de 18 años. No había mucha tela de donde cortar, hasta ese momento solo había un solo sospechoso: Brief.

La familia Brief era bien vista en el mundo de la sociedad, eran unas personas solidarias dispuestos a ayudar al que más lo necesitaba; eran unas almas muy generosas. Sin embargo muchas de las veces las apariencias engañan y casi siempre al final hasta el que creían el más inocente terminaba siendo un asesino en serie. Y esta vez parecía no ser la excepción. No había que ser genio para saber que había pasado ahí.

-Tal parece que Brief la quería- Mascullo la pareja de la Detective Torres.

-No le veo lo gracioso Velázquez- contrarresto sería la mujer.

-Ni yo-

-Entonces limítate a hacer bromas y has tu trabajo-Torres Empezó a revisar el área para ver si encontraba más pistas, algo le decía que había algo más, algo que era transcendental.

-Torres por favor esto está más que claro: Brief estaba loco por ella, obsesionado diría yo –Volteó a ver a la pareja- Es obvio: Él la asesino, tal vez por celos o despecho que se yo.

-Sí, quizás sea eso pero hay algo más, sé que hay algo más. No sé a lo mejor ella…

-¿No me digas que te vas a poner a defender a este sujeto?–Pregunto indignado Velázquez, no era nuevo en este oficio tampoco tenía tanta experiencia como su compañera pero no le daba buena espina Brief, sin mencionar que la víctima le daba la impresión de que era muy inocente y dulce; parecía la viva imagen de Blancanieves, tenía los labios rojos cual carmín, la piel blanca como la nieve, el pelo azabache excepto que la chica lo tenía largo más o menos alrededor de la cintura. Si… parecía una princesa que estaba dormida bajo un hechizo, pero este hechizo era mortal y ella ya no despertaría jamás ni siquiera con el beso del estúpido príncipe

-No estoy defendiendo a NADIE Detective, solo que yo NO me deje llevar por una bonita cara, a lo mejor ella es la víctima a lo mejor no. Quien no nos asegura que ella fue quien hizo esto.- Dijo alzando una rosa roja que estaba en medio de los dos cuerpos que se mantenían acostados en una cama elegante, agarrados de las manos. Toda una escena trágica como Romeo y Julieta.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Mmm... No, no lo creo. – Concluyo metiendo aquella rosa hermosa en una bolsa de plástico, tomándola como pista.

-Tal vez Elene tenga razón. – Intervino el médico forense - Brief tiene una sola apuñalada y la sangre está un poco más seca que de la de la joven, lo que nos dice que…

-Que murió antes – interrumpió acercándose más al cuerpo del peli lila para observarlo con detenimiento. Sin duda eran una pareja muy atractiva; él tenía porte, era como un adonis, tenía rasgos muy jóvenes pero a la vez maduros también y ella era como la típica muñequita de porcelana, del tipo de chica que a plena vista se ve que no rompe ni un plato pero que a través de esa falsa mascara son peores. O a lo mejor estaba equivocada, quizás ella sea la víctima en su totalidad o tal vez no, como sea había que investigar a fondo que había pasado; no porque ya estén muertos y van a dejar el caso ya como cerrado, no… había mucho que investigar.

-Si… lo cual lo vuelve más raro aún. Si el la mato y se suicidó después como es lo que todos pensamos – recalco - ¿Por qué las heridas dela muchacha están más frescas?

-Quizás hubo un tercero en todo esto y él fue quien los asesino a los dos. – dijo Velázquez dando un nuevo giro a la historia.

-Sí, quizás. Que más han encontrado muchachos – pregunto a los demás investigadores.

-No mucho, además de la arma principal – un moreno levanto un cuchillo en una bolsa - unas cuantas cuerdas, pero en ninguna hay residuo de las víctimas.

-Vengan a ver esto- grito uno de sus compañeros en el exterior de la casa.

Los dos Detectives en cuestión salieron como alma que lleva el diablo mientras que el forense se quedó para seguir examinando a la pareja.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Torres intrigada.

-¿Cenizas?-respondió su compañero con más duda que con afirmación.

-Quemaron las pruebas – se apresuro a responder un pelirrojo – Todavía se siente un poco el calor del fuego – Poso elevando su mano.

-¿No hay nada que se pueda rescatar?

-No creo pero analizaremos las cenizas para poder saber que era lo que quemaron.

-Bien háganlo chicos.

Torres y Velázquez se dieron la media vuelta para regresar a la casa.

-Una chica fue reportada como desaparecida, supuesto sospechoso Trunks Brief, recibimos correo avisando donde estaban, aparecen muertos en la cama tomados de la mano en la cama, muy romántico para mi punto de vista – bufo - pruebas quemadas, el tiempo en el que murieron no coincide – fue relatando Velázquez lo que tenían hasta ese momento

-Un verdadero rompecabezas.

-Y que lo digas.

-¿Ya reportaron a los familiares la muerte de la pareja? – pregunto cambiando de tema Torres

-Todavía no. – Contesto el muchacho-

-¿Quién reporto la desaparición de la chica?

-El tío y la hermana del occiso.

-Listo. Ya no hay más que pueda hacer aquí. Examinare mejor en el laboratorio.

-De acuerdo Sebastián. Vámonos todos por hoy el show se ha acabado. – Soltó un suspiro de estrés.

-Tranquila Torres Holmes se resolverá esto; siempre terminas resolviendo hasta el peor de los acertijos.

-Eso espero mi querido Watson. –Diciendo esto último esposo a la pareja de las muñecas.

**Departamento de FBI (secuestros, tráfico de blancas, tráfico de drogas) **

**28 de Enero de 2013 17:06 **

-¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? –Un eufórico y descontrolado Goten entro a la comisaria del FBI, estaba desesperado por saber el paradero de su sobrina, hacía 3 semanas que había desaparecido y nadie tenía idea de donde estaba. Él fue quien dio parte a la policía, después de haber recibido una llamada sospechosa que le aviso que jamás volvería a ver a Pan. Solo un nombre del culpable le atravesó por la cabeza: Trunks Brief, su ex amigo, su ex hermano.

-¿Atraparon al hijo de perra de Brief?

-Por favor Sr. Son tranquilícese, lo que le vamos a decir es delicado, por favor tome asiento –Le indico Velázquez una silla enfrente del escritorio de la detective Torres.

-No, lo que tenga que decirme dígamelo ya, déjense de rodeos. –Mantuvo el moreno su postura en el mismo sitio, las manos le sudaban y su respiración se le hacía más pesada.

-Por favor Sr. Son, es muy LARGO –Recalco la última palabra- lo que tenemos que decirle, por favor. – Volvió a señalarle el asiento que tenía en frente.

No teniendo más remedio y estando aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba Goten accedió a tomar asiento. Algo andaba mal, lo presentía, solo esperaba que no fueran tan malas noticias. Era un infierno lo que le esperaba.

-Encontramos a una chica con las mismas características que Pan.

-Gracias adiós –Soltó un respiro de alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

-Pero… -Interrumpió Velázquez.

-¿Pero qué?

Los dos oficiales se quedaron mirándose uno al otro sin saber si continuar. Se les partía el alma cada vez que daban noticias como está a los familiares de los desaparecidos.

-¿Pero qué? –Volvió a repetir – continúen, no se queden callados.

-La joven que encontramos está muerta –

Un silencio invadió a los tres en ese momento. Lo que menos quería oír Goten en esos instantes lo estaba escuchando. Sus temores se hicieron realidad. Su única familia se había ido también para siempre, ahora estaba solo.

-Entonces no es ella. –Se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

-Entendemos que sea difícil, pero…

-¡NO! No lo entienden, porque no son ustedes a los que les están diciendo que su sobrina, su casi hermana, su única familia que le quedaba ¡Está muerta!. No, no me vengan con esa estúpida frase de _Entendemos_, porque ¡No entienden!. –Finalmente estallaron todos los miedos que acumulo Goten en esas tres últimas semanas. No se lo podía creer, se negaba a creer tal atrocidad. –No la conocen e-ella – Empezó a quebrársele la voz- Ella es muy inteligente, es muy audaz. Ustedes dijeron que posiblemente pueda ser ella ¿Verdad? Pues entonces no lo es, porque si está muerta entonces no puede ser ella, no, claro que no es ella.

-Necesitamos que lo confirme, lo llevaremos a la morgue para que identifique el cuerpo que encontramos.-Diciendo esto último se levantó Torres de su asiento.- ¿Nos acompaña Sr. Son?

Estaba como ido Goten, él tenía la esperanza de que no se tratara de Pan. Si iba con ellos podría confirmarlo, había dos opciones: Si no era ella, sería un gran alivio aunque eso signifique volver a su infierno de preocupaciones y lamentos.

Pero tampoco quería la otra opción, porque si en realidad se tratase de ella, si era ella la que estaba postrada en una plancha en la morgue, no sabría que hacer. Si de verdad ella estaba muerta entonces él saldría de ese infierno solo para adentrarse a uno nuevo.

De todos modos cualquier opción sería un martirio; lo mejor era acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Solo le quedaba afrontar su nuevo destino.

-Bien, vamos –Concluyo levantándose decididamente.

-Por aquí por favor. –Lo encamino Velázquez.

**Morgue **

**28 de Enero de 2013 17:21 **

El camino se le hizo una eternidad al moreno, quería llegar pero a la vez no; quería regresar el tiempo hasta no solo descubrir el instante en el que las cosas cambiaron si no también hasta el momento en el que se volvió tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amigo y su sobrina. ¿Cuándo empezó todo? Tal vez fue cuando Pan pasó de ser de niña a mujer. No… fue antes, mucho antes. Sus pensamientos lo envolvieron tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la morgue.

-Póngase esto por favor. –Le entrego a Goten un cubre bocas. Torres le hizo una seña con la cabeza al médico forense para que este abriera la gaveta.

Miles de recuerdos le llegaron a la mente a Goten: Él día en que conoció a Trunks, cuando se hicieron amigos, cuando nació Pan, la muerte de su hermano y cuñada, el amor obsesivo de su amigo hacía su sobrina, la llamada, sangre, policías, risas, drogas, lagrimas, abogados, abrazos, besos, gritos, juegos, rosas… las malditas rosas.

Ahí estaba… Parecía un ángel, el más lindo de los ángeles, atrapada en un sueño o más bien pesadilla. No decía nada Goten, solo la observaba, como esperando a que de un momento a otro despertara aquella chiquilla molesta que siempre lo hacía desatinar, aquella chiquilla que le gustaba arruinar sus citas jugándole bromas pesada a sus novias.

Torres interpreto el silenció del joven como una afirmación de que si era Son Pan. Le volvió hacer una seña al ,médico para que cerrara la gaveta; justo estaba por hacer eso aquel hombre cuando repentinamente Goten lo tomo de la mano impidiendo que este cerrara.

-¿Atraparon al bastardo de Brief? – Los cuestiono en tono amenazante sin despegar la vista del cuerpo de su sobrina.

-De eso también queríamos hablarle…– le dijo Velázquez haciendo una pausa- Hayamos a Trunks Brief muerto.

-Hijo de perra. –Soltó la mano del médico y volteó para limpiarse unas lágrimas que escaparon- La mato… la mato y luego se suicidio el muy cobarde.

-Justo eso es lo que…

-Tal vez eso fue lo que paso.

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver a la detective Torres en una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que tal vez eso paso? ¿Qué…? Me va a decir que ese hijo de perra es inocente. ¿Que la culpable es mi sobrina? ¿Qué el no hizo nada? – Definitivamente si las miradas mataran esa detective ya estuviera muerta, calcinada, el odio de Goten se reflejaba por si mismo.

-No dije que fuera inocente. –La mirada de Goten se fue calmando poco a poco- Pero tampoco digo que se culpable. Aún no lo podemos confirmar hasta tener los resultados de la autopsia pero cuando los encontramos, la sangre de Pan estaba fresca en cuanto a ala de Trunks ya estaba más seca. Lo que quiere decir que el murió antes que ella. –Concluyo Torres.

-¿Y? -Resolpo

-Todo pudo haber pasado Sr. Son no tenemos nada concreto. –Intervino el compañero de la mujer.

-¿Y qué tienen hasta el momento? –Dijo en un tono más tranquilo. Aún que por dentro estaba que se moría de impotencia y odio.

-Encontramos cenizas.

-¿Cenizas?

-Quemaron evidencias.

-¿Dónde los hallaron muertos?

- En una cabaña a las afueras de Cuernavaca; ¿Sabe si el Sr. Brief era dueño de dicha residencia?

-No, no que yo sepa.

-De acuerdo. Sr. Son tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas, ¿Podría acompañarnos de regreso en la estación de policías? – Le pregunto Velázquez.

Goten asintió -¿Cuándo podre llevare el cuerpo de mi sobrina?

-En un par de días. Después que nos entreguen los resultados de la autopsia. –Le respondió la detective Torres. –Por aquí si nos hace favor. –Le señalo la puerta para que partieran en dirección a la comisaría.

Goten dio el último vistazo a Pan antes de marcharse y dejarla ahí tendida sobre esa plancha fría y deprimente; la volverían a encerrar en esa gaveta, quería llevársela en ese momento, recordó cuando de pequeña a la pelinegra le daba miedo quedarse sola en medio de la obscuridad, no se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, pero esta vez no las limpió esta vez dejo que cayeran al suelo y se le mojaran las mejillas, dejo que el rastro del recorrido de las lágrimas se secaran así como su corazón de igual forma también se le empezaba a secar.

**Departamento del FBI Área de interrogación **

**28 de Enero de 2013 18:17 **

La sala era fría, o tal vez era él el que estaba helado. Era una pequeña habitación en donde solo estaba una mesa de metal y dos sillas hechas del mismo material, estaban puestas una frente a la otra. Atrás de la silla del interrogado había una pared que estaba hecha de vidrio, seguramente alguien lo estaba observando allí; se percató que en la parte superior de una de las esquinas había una cámara, lo más probable era que grabarían dicho interrogatorio.

Goten tenía la mirada perdida en sus manos entrelazadas posadas sobre la mesa. Perdido en sus pensamientos que fueron sutilmente interrumpidos por el detective Velázquez que le ofreció gentilmente un vaso de agua para que se calmara.

-Lo necesita –Le dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

-Lo que necesito ya me fue arrebatado –Le contesto sin apartar la mirada de sus manos.-Lo que necesito es que se haga justicia.

-Y eso haremos Sr. Son –Contrarresto la detective Torres- Pero necesito que nos de toda su cooperación en este interrogatorio.

Fue entonces que alzo la vista para enfrentarse a la serie de preguntas estúpidas que siempre hacían en esos casos. Con la mirada triste y abatida, los ojos enrojecidos y levemente hinchados les hizo frente.

-¿Qué quieren saber? –Pregunto él primero en lugar de ellos.

-¿Desde cuándo conocía usted al occiso Trunks Brief? –Lanzo la primera de muchas preguntas la detective Torres.

El solo oír su nombre le causaba asco y repulsión, apretó los puños tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos del coraje. Una gran lista de ofensas se le vinieron a la mente, pero tuvo que tragárselas para poder responder lo más prudente posible.

-Desde que éramos niños, nuestras familias siempre fueron muy unidas.- _Fueron _ que chistoso jamás pensó que diría esa palabra haciendo referencia a la _Amistad _ que una vez existió entre los Son y los Brief.

-¿Siempre fueron unidos usted y Brief? –Prosiguió Velázquez.

-Si… lo éramos. –Pensó que le sería fácil responder a lo que le pidieran, sabía que lo cuestionarían con preguntas como esas pero la verdad era que le todavía le afectaba recordar todos esos detalles.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que usted y él terminaran su amistad?

_ ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Buena pregunta _Pensó.

-Esa es una pregunta que lleva a una larga… y dura historia Detective Torres. –Dijo sonriendo levemente de lado.

-Tenemos tiempo así que inicie… -Le dijo reclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla- Empiece por el principio.

El suspenso se empezaba a sentir. Él Detective Velázquez se apoyó con los brazos cruzados sobre la pared esperando a que empezara Goten con el relato.

Sintió una mezcla de miedo y coraje al volver a recordar toda aquella historia, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenía que hablar si quería que se le hiciera justicia a Pan. Pero... ¿Qué justicia? Si el maldito criminal ya estaba pudriéndose en esos momentos en el infierno. Que más daba lo que pasara, ya todo estaba hecho.

-De acuerdo les contare lo que se, todo, desde el principio…

**Bueno que les puedo decir aquí me tienen envuelta en una nuevo Fic de Trunks y Pan, que como se pudieron haber dado cuenta es muy misterioso, un giro algo diferente a la de **_**Prohibido Enamorarse. **_**Quiero decir antes que nada que la idea original de esta historia no recae en mí, sino a una persona que ha leído mi fic y que me sigue en mi pág. de Face a la cual le doy las gracias su idea es buena (y). Lle dedico este primer capítulo a ella.**

**Dedicado a Trunks y Pan (Es su Nick)**

**Ya para despedirme También les quiero mega agradecer a TODOS los que han estado siguiendo el fic de P.E. sé que les debo un capitulo desde Diciembre que lo termine, les pido disculpas por todavía no haberlo publicado, pero me encontrado haciendo otras cosas y no he tenido mucho tiempo disponible, disculpen ya me voy a poner las pilas jijijiji n.n también gracias por sus reviews, visitas y sus likes a mi pág. De verdad me siento muy alagado por cada comentario que me hacen llegar que me da más ánimos a seguir en este mundo de los fics, no tengo palabras para describir mi entusiasmo y por el apoyo que me han brindado. Los amo de todo 3 Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mis fics.**

**P.D: Recuerden que en mi Pág. Estarán algunas imágenes **** .**

** Z**

**Xoxo**


	2. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 1.1**

27 de Enero de 1995 Hospital Ángeles. Ciudad de México 19:08

Era un día hermoso: los rayos del sol chocaban con los chorros de agua que arrojaba la fuentecilla que estaba en el frente del hospital, un jardinero regaba el verde y recién podado césped. El agua salía disparada de la manguera con fuerza que aliado con esos mismos destellos del sol formaban un especie de arcoíris pequeño. Los pájaros cantaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello, anunciaban la llegada de una nueva personita en la vida de la familia Son. El día no podía haber sido más hermoso.

O al menos _eso _era lo que él había esperado que pasara en ese momento glorioso para él y su esposa.

Pero nada salió como lo imaginaba: para empezar, el día estaba nublado y llovioso, parecía que el cielo se iba a partir en cualquier momento, relampagueaban truenos que hacían que las personas dieran un salto por lo fuerte que sonaban. ¡Dios! Va a nacer mi hija, no el de los locos Adams. ¿No podrías haber sido un poco más generoso? Pensó un indignado Gohan, por lo que su respuesta no se hizo esperar y de nueva cuenta sonó trueno más estruendoso que los anteriores. Gracias, es lo que esperaba

- Toma Gohan, esto te calmara –Le dijo Goku extendiéndole un café.

- Te lo agradezco papá pero lo único que me va a tranquilizar es saber que Videl y la bebe se encuentran a salvo. –Le respondió soplando un poco de aquel café que estaba hirviendo.

- ¡Están bien hombre! No hace mucho que entraron a la sala de parto.

- Papá entraron desde las nueve de la mañana y ya son las siete –refunfuño dándole por fin un trago al café- A veces quisiera ser como tú.

-¡Que dices! Si tú eres mejor persona que yo.

- Quisiera ver la vida no tan estresada y relajarme un poco. No preocuparme tanto.

- Insinúas que no me preocupo por mi nieta y mi nuera? –Le dijo fingiendo una pequeña indignación por aquellas palabras.

- No, no digo eso, es solo que… ah ya no se ni lo que digo. Lo siento papá no me fue mi intención insultarte. –Bajo la mirada en modo de disculpas.

- No te preocupes estaba jugando. No porque no ande serio todo el día quiere decir que no me importa mi familia, claro que me interesan y ando con los pelos de punta también, pero sé que si no intento animarlos un poco todos se verán más nerviosos.

Gohan voltea a darles un vistazo a todos los que estaba ahí con él para apoyarlo en esos momentos. Estaba tan sumergido en su propia angustia que se había olvidado de los que le rodeaban. No había duda que todos los que estaban en esa sala no eran solo sus amigo si no también su familia.

- Tienes razón papá. Disculpa mi actitud.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

- Si… todo saldrá bien.- Tanto padre e hijo se regalaron un sonrisa que emano alegría y unión.

Como si aquella plática hubiera sido una especie de conjuro o algo similar, apareció el doctor que atendía a Videl. Todos los amigos de la familia Son se levantaron de un solo movimiento de sus asientos para ir con él doctor pero una persona que ha estado más impaciente y nervioso que cualquiera de ellos se les adelanta. En cuanto lo vio Gohan dirigirse hacia él, salió disparado en su dirección ahorrándole la caminata al doctor.

- Doctor ¿Cómo están Videl y la bebe? –Pregunta tan angustiado que casi suelta el vaso del café sobre el médico.

- Tranquilízate muchacho, todo salió bien.

- Gracias a dios –Exclamó aliviado.

- El adelanto del parto se debió a que la bebe se estaba asfixiando el cuello con el cordón umbilical.- Al ver la cara de inquietud se apresuro a continuar pero el joven lo interrumpió.

- ¿Pero no paso a mayores cierto?

- No por suerte. Fue por ello que tuvimos que intervenirla y practicarle una cesaría de emergencia en lugar del parto normal que habíamos planeado hacerle. Pero ya todo está bien por el momento, aunque necesitamos examinar un poco más a la bebe, por ser sietemesina. Si gustas puedes pasar a ver a Videl, ya fue trasladada a su habitación.

- De acuerdo, gracias doctor, de verdad gracias por todo.

- Es nuestro trabajo muchacho, no tienes nada que agradecer. Con permiso. –Se despidió el doctor seguido de otros cuantos _Gracias _ de parte de los demás.

- Lo ves Gohan, todo salió bien. –Lo animo Goku dándole una palmada en la espalda. –ahora ve a ver a Videl. Felicidades ya eres padre.

- Si… lo soy. - Gohan le dirigió una mirada llena de felicidad y dicha.

—Pero mamá yo quería seguir jugando mi videojuego, y casi acababa solo me faltaba matar a unos cuantos zombis más y piug piug piug piug. – Junto sus manos el pequeño Trunks en forma de pistola apuntando a su hermanita que iba agarrada de la mano de su padre.

—Mami… —Titubeo la pequeña ojiazul.

—Trunks ya basta, deja a tu hermana en paz, venimos a ver cómo están Videl y la bebe, así que no me interesa si ibas a matar a un zombi a la llorona o a un chupa cabras te comportas o te comportas ¿Entendido? –Regaño la peli azul a su hijo como pocas veces lo hacía.

—Pero mamá…

—Nada de peros y compórtate ¡Ya! –Lo amenazo con la mirada ya desesperada de los berrinches de su hijo.

—Papá… —El pequeño volteo a ver a su papá de forma suplicante para que interviniera.

—A mí no me metan. Yo ni siquiera quiero estar aquí.

—Lo ves ni papá quiere estar aquí.

—Vegeta – Paro en seco y a quien le hecho una mirada asesina esta vez fue a su marido.— No ayudes quieres.

—Hmp –Bufo el hombre moreno.

Después de unos minutos de estar preguntando a recepcionistas y enfermeras Bulma por fin pudo dar con el área de maternidad. Y allí estaban todos esperando con caras alegres. Trunks localizo a su pequeño amigo de inmediato y se le paso el berrinche soltando la mano de su mamá para irse con Goten ignorando a una niña rubia que lo saludaba de lejos. Su hermana lo imito solo que ella se fue con la niña que había ignorado su hermano

— ¡Hola Trunks! –Saludo a su amigo alegre de saber que ya no estaría aburrido en esa sala llena de adultos. –Hola Bra —Sacudió su mano; La niña se ruborizo como un tomate y corrió a esconderse atrás de su padre que estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—Siento haberme tardado, el tráfico esta terrible por la lluvia. –Se disculpó a la vez que iba saludando a todos de beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes querida – Le dijo Milk.

— ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Están bien? ¿Si fue niña como les habían dicho? ¿Cuándo las van a dar de alta? –Bombardeo a la morena con una serie de preguntas que la hicieron quedarse sin aire para seguir cuestionándole más.

—Tranquilízate mujer, que a la que van a terminar internando es a ti, pero por loca.

Todos empezaron a reírse por la broma de Vegeta.

—Buena esa Vegeta –Le dijo Krilin dándole un codazo.

—No me toques enano –Mascullo el peli negro sin molestarse de voltear a verlo.

Bulma solo puso los ojos en blanco sin darle importancia. — ¿Y el nuevo papá? ¿Dónde está que no lo veo?

—Esta con Videl y la bebe en su habitación, ven Bulma para que la conozcas esta hermosa se parece a mí. –Le dijo la mujer eufórica.

Todos se tragaron sus comentarios y sus risas ante la barbaridad que había dicho Milk. Aunque como de costumbre el siempre honesto y despreocupado marido de Milk no se pudo quedar callado como el resto.

—Sí, vamos. Vegeta. –Se giró a verlo para asegurarse de que la siguiera.

—Hmp… Como molestas mujer.

— ¿Trunks?

—No gracias yo me quedo con Goten.

No pensaba seguir soportando sus berrinches de niño mimado así que se volvió a él y sutilmente lo levantó dándole un pequeño pellizco.

—Vamos hijo te agradara conocer a la bebe. –Le dijo apretando los dientes simulando una sonrisa.

—Auch, mamá eso duele –Se quejó este por el pellizco que le proporciono su mamá.

—Y más te va doler estar castigado un mes sin videojuegos. –Le susurro para que nadie la oyera.

—Papá…

—A mí no me metan. — A regaña dientes tanto el hijo como el padre siguieron a los demás por el pasillo.

—Yo los acompaño –Grito un alegre Goten— Vas a ver Trunks Pan es muy bonita. Ya soy tío Bra. –Volteo a ver a la niña que tenía a su lado caminando. La niña en cuanto vio los ojos de Goten tan alegres volvió a correr a esconderse tras su padre.

—Mocoso asustas a mi hija.

—Jajajajajaja –Soltó una carcajada Goku por el comentario de Vegeta— Más bien yo diría que la pequeña Bra le gusta Goten –Lo dijo a modo gracioso agachándose para estar a la altura de Bra. Logrando ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Quisieras Kakaroto. Primero muerto que dejar a mi hija en garras de tu mocoso.

—Ya veremos Vegeta. –Concluyo Goku con una sonrisa pícara típica de él.

—Hmp.

—No sería lindo que nuestros bebes fueran de grandes novios y se casaran después —Comento Milk con ojos soñadores ante esa posibilidad.

—Si… te imaginas la familia por fin estaría más unida. Seriamos Brief y Son o Son y Brief.

—Otras. De ves estar demente mujer si crees que dejare que eso pase. –Protesto Vegeta ante los deseos de las mujeres.

—No seas aguafiestas Vegui.

—Si vegeta, además vete haciéndote a la idea de que también emparentaras con Krilin y N.18. La pequeña Maroon no le quitaba la mirada de encima al pequeño Trunks. Que lindos son los niños. –Agrego.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Tal vez aborrezca a Kakaroto pero ni muerto como para ser familia del enano ese.

Los dos niños iban siguiéndolos pero no les prestaban atención a lo que decían los adultos, ellos iban sumergidos en sus propios asuntos.

—Mira te cambio esta tarjeta por esta ¿Qué dices? –Le propuso Trunks a Goten ofreciéndole una carta.

—Sale… Pero quiero la del Dragón de tres cabezas.

—Ok. Pero me das la de la bruja negra.

—Mmm… No esa no, esa es la de Gohan.

—Pero a él ya no le importa, ya ni juega con nosotros y menos ahora que ya tiene hija. –Arrastro las palabras el peli morado con resentimiento.

—Mmm si tienes razón, pero Pan es bonita, está bien chiquita.

—Hay Goten no seas tonto obvio que esta chiquita es un bebe, ni modos que tuviera la estatura de mi papá.

—Ahhhh

—Entonces ¿Qué…? Si ¿Me la das? – Insistió.

—Mmm… No.

Las bromas siguieron a modo que se acercaban más a la habitación de Videl, donde la encontraron arruñando a una bebita recién nacida.

—Shhh… —Susurro Gohan para que guardaran silencio ya que la bebe estaba durmiendo.

—Hola –Saludo Bulma de igual modo susurrando— Como estas cariño.

—Bien Bulma, gracias por venir.

—Ni que lo digas. ¿Creías que me iba a perder este momento? –Le dio un golpecito al pecho del muchacho.

—Buenas tardes tío Vegeta.

—Mocoso cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu tío. –Mascullo despreocupado. La verdad era que si le gustaba que le digiera tío, pero ni muerto iba a reconocerlo y menos frente a Kakaroto.

—Hola Trunks, hola Bra.

—Hola. –Contesto Bra apenas audible.

— ¡Hola! –Con entusiasmo le contesto Trunks sin medir el tono de voz. Provocando que la bebe despertara y llorara a todo pulmón.

—Genial, mira lo que hiciste mocoso –Lo regaño su padre tapándose los oídos. Si una de las cosas que no soportaba Vegeta eran los chillidos de los bebes.

—Ya, ya, ya. Shhh Tranquila Pan shhh. –Trataba de tranquilizarla Videl pero parecía que no daba resultado.

—Permítemela Videl querida –Pidió Milk alargando sus brazos para que pudiera cargarla.

La mujer empezó a recorrer la habitación con la niña en brazos. Después de un rato se calmó Pan y dejo de llorar, pero ya no se volvió a dormir. Aprovechando que la bebe se encontraba de mejor humor Milk dejo que Bulma la cargara para que la pudiera ver mejor.

— ¡Ay! Mira vegeta esta tan hermosa, ya se me había olvidado lo que era tener en brazos a un angelito tan pequeño. Que envidia Videl querida, hasta me dan ganas de tener otro. –Hizo un puchero Bulma.

—Ni en tus sueños mujer, con dos demonios ya tengo suficiente.

—Y lo dicho y hecho Que aguafiestas eres Vegeta. Mírala esta hermosa. –Se fue acercando a su marido para que este la viera más de cerca.

—Sí, si mujer esta bonita –Puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado de los espectáculos melosos como ese.

—Mami –Hablo Bra parándose de puntitas para que la dejara ver a la bebe.

—Se parece una de mis muñecas, ¿La puedo agarrar? –Pregunto inocentemente haciendo que se les escapara una risita a todos los adultos, claro que a todos menos a su padre.

—No querida, ella es una muñequita de carne y hueso y con ella hay que tener cuidado —Le explico su mamá.

—Ahhh –Hizo un puchero tierno.

— ¿Tu no la quieres conocer Trunks? —Le pregunto Gohan al niño que estaba entretenido con su hermano menor jugando con unas cartas.

—No. ¿Para qué? –Respondió sin despegar la vista del juego.

—Ay tenías que ser hijo de Vegeta. De tal padre… —Dejo la frese inconclusa para dirigirse hacia su hijo. –Mírala Trunks es muy bonita no te va a quitar nada.

No teniendo otra opción el niño volteo para ver a su mamá –Pero estoy jugando.

—Que la mires – Mascullo Bulma de forma amenazante.

—Está bien. –Termino accediendo.

Cuando quito la cobija que cubría el rostro de la bebe se encontró con una linda carita, unos ojos negros profundos se clavaron en él que lo hicieron levantarse de la silla en la que estaba, tirando las cartas que sostenía en la mano. Se le quedo mirando de una forma curiosa, era como una mezcla de negro con azul o azul con negro, no sabía que le estaba pasando en ese momento pero tenía el impulso por abrazarla; abrazarla y no soltarla, ni dejar que nadie la tocara o la viera, era como si el la quisiera solo para él; no era como sus juguetes que no dejaba que Bra los tocara, era algo más fuerte que eso. Era como un juego nuevo… un juego del que estaba seguro _Nunca _ se aburriría. No parpadeo ni un instante, tenía miedo de perderse un gesto de ese angelito. De pronto una diminuta manita le toco el rostro, su mano le transmitió un calor único que sintió que le quemaba, el por respuesta toco su manita dándole de su propio calor, con la otra le acaricio una mejilla; era tan suave, que pensó que estaba tocando una nube, le recordó a las princesas que estaban en los libros de Bra. Sin duda era una princesa, una muñeca, tenía miedo de que se fuera a romper como las muñecas de porcelanas que tenía su hermana, esas muñecas que siempre se rompían en pedazos cada vez que el las azotaba al suelo; Pero a ella no la trataría así, nunca, él solo se la pasaría abrazándola, teniéndola a su lado solo para él; ella seria única, sería solo de él y él sería solo de ella.

Todos miraban la escena con ternura. Era como una película de Disney, a Milk le recordó la escena en la que le presentaban al príncipe la bebe que sería su futura esposa. Pero que disparataras pensaba, eso era imposible. Creo que tengo que dejar de ver tantas novelas pensó.

—Es bonita ¿No? –Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su madre.

—Si… —Le contesto sin apartar la mirada ni un instante.

—Te lo dije, y tú que no querías verla.

—Dámela –Demando con autoridad y brusquedad.

—No Trunks, no puedes cargarla eres muy pequeño y la puedes tirar.

—Si tú puedes entonces yo igual. –Le respondió de forma altanera tratando de arrebatársela. –Dámela –Le volvió a repetir.

—Ya basta Trunks, te dije que no; compórtate. –Esta vez Bulma le hablo de forma más severa alzando un poco más la voz haciendo que la bebita empezará a sollozar.

—No la agarres, la lastimas ¿Qué no ves? – Se puso al tú por tú un niño de 6 años con una mujer de 30.

Todos se quedaron observándose unos a otros, lo que hacen unos instantes parecía un lindo episodio ahora parecía una zona de guerra.

—Dámela Bulma— Pidió de forma gentil Gohan.

—Claro cariño, toma. –Le extendió a su hija en sus brazos.

—Te dije que me la dieras a mí. –le reclamo Trunks a su madre corriendo tras Gohan para quitársela ahora a él. Cuando de pronto sintió que una mano fuerte lo jalaba de su sudadera. Era su padre.

—Como juego ya fue suficiente niño.

—Pero papá me la van a quitar. –Lloriqueo tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

—No te preocupes Trunks, puedes irla a visitar cuando quieras a la casa. —Le propuso el hijo mayor de Goku.

— ¡No! Yo la quiero ahora, _la quiero conmigo_ –Empezó a alzar más la voz.

—Ya fue suficiente, Vegeta por favor llévalo a casa. Yo después te alcanzo con Bra.

El hombre solo asintió, jalando a Trunks a la salida, mas sin embargo este no se quería dar por vencido así que pataleo por toda la habitación para liberarse. Pero no lo logro y lo único que gano fue que su padre se enfureciera más, así que se lo llevo a rastras cargándolo.

Los gritos y llantos se oían todavía y nadie dijo nada hasta que dejaron de oír a Trunks quejarse.

—Discúlpenlo por favor, no sé qué rayos le sucedió para que actuara de esa forma. –Estaba Bulma muy apenada del comportamiento de su hijo mayor, pero sobre todo estaba extrañada. Jamás lo había visto así. – ¿Está bien la pequeña Pan? ¿No está asustada?

—Está bien Bulma, no te preocupes por nada.

Gohan se mostró muy apacible, aunque en el fondo estaba muy consternado por lo que acababa de pasar hace un instante. Era tonto, pero un miedo lo invadió cuando vio a Trunks reclamar a su hija de esa forma. Quería a Trunks como a su hermano menor, él jugaba con él como con Goten, siempre había sido así, aunque tenía que reconocer que después de que se casó dejo de prestarles atención a los menores. Tal vez Trunks vio a Pan como su hermanita menor también y le entro un instinto de quererla proteger, pero fue raro porque nunca antes lo había visto así ni siquiera con Bra que era su propia hermana.

—Bueno… será mejor que me valla para que descansen té y la bebe Videl.

—Gracias Bulma. –La pelinegra le dedico una sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento.

—Al contrario gracias por dejarme conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.

—Ni que lo digas Bulma, sabes que tú eres la tía. –Dijo Goku.

—Gracias Goku.

—Ven yo las llevo de vuelta a C.C.

—Bien. – Acepto Bulma, despidiéndose de todos los que estaban en el cuarto y pasando por la sala para despedirse del resto.

—Bulma ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Vegeta y Trunks? –Pregunto un curioso Yamcha.

—Nada, Trunks no se sentía bien, fue mi culpa lo traje obligándolo. Creo que le dolía el estómago.

—Ya veo.

Corporación Capsula 21:15

—Ahora si mocoso. Dime ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—Nada –Le contesto Trunks enfadado.

—A mí no me contestes así chiquillo, que yo no soy tu madre para aguantarte tus berrinches de niña llorona.

—Dije que nada –Bramo tratando de irse a su habitación.

—Como que nada, quien rayos te creíste para reclamar a la mocosa de Gohan de esa forma ¿Eh?

Él niño se quedó callado sin saber que responderle a su padre. Y la verdad era que no sabía ni él mismo lo que le había pasado. Todo era extraño para él en ese momento.

—Papá Sabes… ¿Cuándo estará Pan en su casa? ¿Puedo ir a verla en cuanto llegue? —Pregunto desesperado.

—No sé ni me interesa y No puedes ir haberla, después del alboroto que causaste no creo que les haga gracia a Gohan y su mujer dejarte acercar a su hija.

—Pero si no hice nada malo ¿Por qué no me la van a dejar ver? –Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Trunks llena de impotencia al temerse que le prohibieran ver de nuevo a su muñequita de porcelana. –Prometo que no haré nada malo y que hare todas mis tareas y no volveré hacer ninguna travesura, pero por favor por favor quiero volver a verla. –Desesperado le rogo a su padre quien lo miraba cada vez más extrañado de su actitud.

—Ya veremos, sube a dormirte antes que llegue tu madre y te regañe peor.

—Sí. –Concluyo retirándose alegre al pensar que lo más seguro era que si volvería a ver a su muñequita, haría hasta lo imposible por volver a verla.

Esto no me gusta nada. Esa actitud… Pensó Vegeta tratando de recordar el pasado; su pasado.

**FLASBACK**

Era un día soleado, a pesar de que hubo una tormenta muy fuerte en la noche, parecía como si el sol hubiera borrado todo rastro de ese diluvio. El pequeño Vegeta veía pasar corriendo a todos los niños, estaban jugando a las atrapadas, saltando la cuerda, montando bicicleta.

Él quería salir y divertirse como ellos, no tenía ni un solo amigo en ese barrio, Miraba con envidia como los demás podían divertirse y el no, el en cambio tenía que estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, como si fuera un criminal, como si se estuviera escondiendo de algo o de alguien. De repente se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal. Alguien había llegado, tenía miedo de saber quién era, como pudo se alejó de la ventana y se fue asentar en uno de los sofás.

— ¡Vegeta! –Grito un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos negros como la misma obscuridad en la que vivía— ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—S... Salió al supermercado –Titubeo el pequeño. Le tenía tanto miedo a su padre que nunca lo miraba directo a los ojos por temor de que lo tratara igual que a su madre.

— ¡Como que salió! Ella no puede salir, ¡Ella no debe salir! –Estallo Vegeta (padre)

—P… p… pero dijo que no tardaba q… que solo iba por a… algo para la c... cena. –Empezó a tartamudear cada vez peor, sentía que el aire se hacía más pesado.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de tartamudear –Lo zarandeó con fuerza por los hombros— Ni pareces hombre.

—L… lo siento. –Trataba de controlarse pero todo era inútil. El miedo sembrado por su padre era más fuerte.

Justo cuando Vegeta le iba a dar un golpe a su hijo para que aprendiera la lección oyó que cerraban la puerta. Olvido por completo el castigo que iba hacerle a su hijo para concentrarse en el castigo de su esposa.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas Kali? ¿Quién rayos te dio permiso para salir? –Su voz sonaba preocupada pero más que nada molesta, como si salir de compras fuera un pecado mortal.

—Fui a comprar ingredientes para la cena.

—Sabes perfectamente que si necesitas algo yo lo traigo, nadie puede salir de esta casa sin que yo lo autorice. –Hizo una pausa estudiada para buscar cualquier indicio de infidelidad por parte de su esposa.

A pesar de estar lo más serena posible, Kali sentía morirse por dentro. Si tan solo no hubiera habido tanto tráfico de ida hubiera llegado antes que él y no estaría siendo interrogada por su marido.

— ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para creer eso? Fuiste a ver a tu amante maldita zorra.

—Vegeta por favor sabes que eso no es verdad no me hables así en frente del niño por favor –Suplico asomándose atrás del hombre para ver a vegeta haciéndole seña de que subiera a su habitación y los dejara solos. El niño entendió y asintió.

—Quédate donde estas –Ordeno el hombre— ¿Qué? Te da vergüenza de que tu hijo sepa lo puta que eres.

—Ya basta, no te permito que me hables así y mucho menos con nuestro hijo aquí. Vegeta sube a tu habitación ahora.

—Desde cuando los patos le tiran a las escopetas. –Le hablo con burla— ¿Crees que puedes largarte cuando se te plazca y aparecer así como si nada?

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te estás oyendo Vegeta? Estás loco solo fui al supermercado.

— ¡No mientas! –Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que las personas que iban pasando por la calle podían oírlos perfectamente.

—Es la verdad, te lo juro. –Termino de decir cuando sintió la fuerte palma de su esposo golpeándole el rostro, fue tanta la fuerza que termino tirándola. Un hilo de sangre se escurrió y un labio hinchado y rojo se hicieron presentes al momento.

—Mami –Grito asustado el pequeño Vegeta al ver a su madre tendida. –Por favor papi ya no le pegues.

—Tu cállate –Giro para ver a los ojos al dueño de esa diminuta voz. –Tu maldito –Le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo— Seguro que eres su tapadera. –Alzo la mano amenazándolo con propinarle golpe.

— ¡NO! A él no vegeta a él no lo toques –Kali salió disparada en defensa de su hijo poniéndose en frente de él.— Golpéame a mí pero por piedad a él no le hagas nada. –Le rogo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El hombro soltó una sonrisa burlona.

–Me sorprendes Kali. De verdad ¿Me crees un monstruo como para golpear a mi propio hijo? Porque… —Hizo una pausa estudiada para observar al niño de pies a cabeza. –Si es mi hijo ¿Verdad zorra?

—Por favor Vegeta deja de decir incoherencias.

— ¿Cómo sé que no mientes? Dime, ¿Cómo? Si eres una puta perdida que se revuelca con todos. – Hizo otra pausa para alzar la vista al techo. –Sabes algo Kali cuando las personas se portan mal y desobedecen hay que castigarlos para que aprendan la lección y no lo vuelvan a repetir.

—Te juro… te lo juro que no volveré a salir sin tu permiso, te lo juro Vegeta.

—Eso me parece bien pequeña –Le dijo acercándose dando pasos lentos hacía ella para agarrarla de mentón. – Pero aun así no te salvas cariño. – Concluyo besándola en la comisura de los labios.

El terror y pánico se hicieron más fuertes cuando vieron que el hombre empezaba a sacarse el cinturón lo más rápido que podía.

—Tienes que entender que conmigo no se juega, no me vas a venir a ver la cara, me has desobedecido y por ello recibirás el castigo que te mereces. –se enredó cada extremo del cinturón en las manos y lo jalo repetidas veces para provocarle más miedo.

—No Vegeta, por favor no.

—Ven aquí— La jalo de los cabellos y la llevo al otro lado del living para propinarle una golpiza tremenda.

Vegeta (hijo) salió huyendo de la escena en dirección a su habitación, cuando llego se fue a esconder a su armario al que llamaba su escondite secreto, se hundió en lo más profundo y se cubrió los oídos con sus manos lo más fuerte que pudo, pero fue en vano porque todavía seguían oyéndose los gritos de su madre que pedían clemencia, oía los fuertes cinturonazos que hacían eco por toda la casa, inclusive se oía el aire que era cortado por el cinturón, se oían los fuertes insultos de su padre. Trato de pensar en momentos lindos pero no había ni uno solo, todos los que le venían a la mente eran exactamente los mismos que estaban pasando en ese instante; su padre era un enfermo que celaba a su madre todo el tiempo, que no la dejaba salir ni siquiera para recoger el periódico de la entrada, siempre decía cosas como que si los dejaba salir a ella o a su hijo se los iban a quitar. Que tenía que protegerlos de todo y de todos pero él lo hacía de un modo obsesivo. No era la primera vez que golpeaba a su madre, ya lo había hecho antes, unas peores que otras pero casi siempre lo hacía.

Poco a poco se dejaron de oír los azotes. Dejo pasar un poco de tiempo hasta que oyó el azote de la puerta de la entrada, eso significaba que su padre había salido o que su madre había logrado huir de ese infierno, bajo despacio y sigilosamente las escaleras y vio la sala de estar igual que como la había dejado, siguió su recorrido hasta la cocina donde encontró a su madre desplomada cerca de la orilla de la mesa. Estaba temblando y gimiendo de dolor; el niño se quedó petrificado al ver a su madre en ese estado, jamás había visto que su padre la dejara de tal forma. Vio que su mamá le trataba de decir algo pero no la escuchaba con claridad, fue avanzando cuando vio que ella con dificultad estiraba su mano para que él se acercara. Kali trato de alzar la vista pero tenía el cuello roto, lo poco que pude ver en los ojos de su madre reflejaban dolor y sufrimiento.

Cuando llego se arrodillo ante ella para por fin oír lo que le trataba de decir.

—Huye.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

**Hola! ****Cof cof!, disculpen, hay telarañas y polvo por aquí jejejejejeje, siiiiiiii lo sé! Siglos que no público y no público y no público, lo siento de verdad lo siento mucho, no pienso dar las razones por las que eh sido tan ingrata y no eh subido capitulo a ninguna de las historias porque algunas ya las eh explicado en mi página de face, así que ya está por demás. Quiero agradecerles infinitamente por todos sus comentarios y reviews, mil y un millón de Gracias :D ya tengo 51 likes en mi página de face y estoy mega mega mega y recontra-ultra-archi-mega contentísima. De verdad gracias. Este capi es corto, pensaba hacerlo de minimo 12000 palabras pero no estaba muy conforme con la otra mitad, sentía que le faltaba más de algo, así que nada más esta parte me dejo a medias de conformidad y me decidí a publicarlo de una vez y por todas, y aquí esta. Espero que les haiga gustado y sé que también andan en ascuas por saber qué onda con Prohibido enamorarse; necesito hacer una que otra corrección, en ese fic si no prometo mucho la fecha de la publicación, solo espérenme un poquito porfis, sé que estarán hartos con el cliché de **_**Paciencia **_**a mí también no me gusta, solo un poquito más y ya. Y ya me paso a retirar sin antes reiterarles mi más profundo agradecimiento de todo corazón, Gracias. 3**

**MusaDBZ**


End file.
